Exiled to Paradise
by LunaSeasMoonChild
Summary: Hanabi secretly visits her banished sister and her cousin residing in Sunagakure.
1. Chapter I: A Year After

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. XP**

_**Author's notes:**_ This idea suddenly popped out of my mind while I was trying to finish a chapter of a NejiHina fic I was planning. And what was supposed to be a one-shot extended itself into a multi-chapter fic. But I enjoyed writing this. My comeback fic after some time.

_**Vocabulary:**_

_Imouto_ – younger sister

_Sensei_ – teacher

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**Exiled to Paradise**

**Chapter I: A Year After**

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

Hanabi's wrist was bent as her fist was poised to knock on the door; however, it remained stilled in that position. She took a deep breath and prepared to apply force to her fist, but found that she still could not. Why was she hesitating now, when she had orchestrated this ingenious ploy just to be able to get a mission that would enable her team to stop for a short while in Sunagakure.

Her free hand grasped the side of her pants. Her palms were sweaty from the combination of the village's heat and her nervousness. The emotional maelstrom her thoughts were drowning in was so uncharacteristic of her that she felt lost, just when she accomplished what she had set out for. So she gathered her guts once more and her arm contracted to follow through with knocking when—

"Hanabi-chan?"

The familiarity of the voice and the nostalgia Hanabi felt after not hearing it for a long time left her frozen to the spot that she thought she might just break down and cry. Hanabi turned her head to the side and her eyes widened as she took her sister's features in. And the brunt of a year of separation weighed down on Hanabi as her eyes trailed down to the lump on her sister's stomach. Her mouth opened, but she could not make a sound after a second so she closed it instead.

Hinata's face still couldn't shake off the shock at seeing her imouto at the suite's door. But her eyes widened before her lips stretched into a smile. "Hanabi-chan!" She approached her befuddled sister, plastic bags of grocery in each hand. By this time, Hanabi had her whole body facing Hinata, but she still hadn't brought down her hand. Hinata attempted a tight hug, but her condition and the groceries would not permit it.

"I can't believe… I'm so glad you're here! Come on in," Hinata set down the plastic bags on the ground before pulling out a key and opening the door. Hinata was about to bend down to retrieve the groceries but Hanabi snapped back to her senses and beat her to it.

"Let me," Hanabi whispered and Hinata, though surprised, just smiled and entered her home, stepping behind the door in a gesture of welcome. Hanabi awkwardly took one step inside before following through with a few more steps, entering enough to let Hinata close the door and the Hyuuga heir knowing that it was the point of no return. Hinata took off her cloak and set it on a coat hanger by the side before going to the kitchen, Hanabi following.

"Uh…" Hanabi's eyes wandered around the modest room as she followed her sister to the kitchen. "Where do I put these…?"

"Just set it down there," Hinata pointed out to the small table at the center of the kitchen. Hanabi followed as instructed and took out the contents of the plastic bag as Hinata took a tea tray and prepared snacks and tea. It did not take Hinata a while to return to Hanabi's side.

"Thank you, Hanabi-chan. I'll just put the groceries where they should be and we'll have tea, alright? We'll have it at the living room." Hinata had already started going about the kitchen and stocking the cupboards.

"I'll help. Just tell me where I should put stuff." Hinata smiled and nodded, directing Hanabi on what and where it should be placed. Afterwards, Hinata, carrying the tea tray, headed to the sofa, Hanabi following behind.

"So, how did you convince Otousan to grant you permission to come to Suna?" Hanabi knew it may have been the first question to surface in her sister's thoughts when she saw her by the door.

"I didn't. I got the Rokudaime to help me."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata chuckled, the brim of her tea cup close to her lips. "I'll have to thank him then."

If it wasn't for the blond Hokage, Hanabi would not have been able to set her elaborate plan into motion. She dared to sneak into the Hokage's office during lunch, making sure to lose the Branch House guarding her. Though surprised (as HIashi definitely restricted all communication Hanabi could with him), Naruto let her speak and listened intently. She already had everything planned; all he had to do was assign the mission to her genin team. A C-ranked mission in some small village that would enable them to pass through Sunagakure for some rest before heading back to Konoha. Nonetheless, Naruto laughed aloud and with a thumbs up and a wink, told her to leave it to him and shooed her out. The very next day, her Jounin instructor announced that they had a mission, which Hanabi made sure to finish quickly. However, her sensei beat her to the punch of suggesting Suna as a resting stop, where their sensei announced her intention to stay a few days to visit an old teammate residing there.

"I'm sure Naruto let Tenten in on your little scheme," Hinata said after giggling.

"I'm taking the chuunin exam this year," Hanabi said after a moment of sipping tea. "I was… thinking of inviting you to come." Hanabi lifted the tea cup in an effort to conceal the pink blush barely perceptible on her cheeks.

"It's three months from now right?"

Hanabi nodded. Hinata looked apologetic, her eyebrows rising at the middle of her forehead. "I'm sorry, Hanabi-chan. I'm not sure I'll be able to travel; the baby would be due around that time."

Hanabi lowered her cup to her lap as her eyes looked down. She was hoping Hinata could come and watch her, just like the time she came during her graduation ceremony from the ninja academy.

"And I don't think Otousan would allow you to participate if he were to hear of our presence in Konoha. He'd prevent any chance of encounter you might have with us." Hinata lowered her gaze.

Hanabi knew Hinata spoke the truth, as any member of the Hyuuga clan were forbidden any sort of communication with the exiled lovers, _especially_ Hanabi, being the heiress.

Hinata had been seventeen when she and Neji eloped, around the time Naruto was newly appointed as Hokage, the youngest in the history of Konoha, after Akatsuki perished. Hiashi had been furious when he discovered the romantic relationship between his eldest daughter and his nephew. He forbade it, and when Hinata resisted her father's demand to break her ties with Neji, he spoke all sorts of threats to the point of taking away her title as the heiress. When none could faze the two, Hiashi banished them both and decided to mark Hinata with the cursed seal, if Hanabi had not threatened to abdicate her status as successor if her older sister was branded. And everyone knew that Hanabi was the spoilt one of the two sisters; she would get her way no matter what. Thus, Hinata was spared, and Naruto, upon learning the homeless circumstance of the two, gave Neji the position as Konoha's ambassador in Sunagakure, but not before stating a marriage certificate as a prerequisite.

"So…" Hanabi coughed to dispel the hesitation blocking her curiosity, "h-h-how how…" Hanabi grimaced at her stutter, "how far along are you?"

Hinata's face brightened as she shifted giddily in her seat while setting down her tea cup. "About six months," Hinata took Hanabi's hand and placed it on her swollen belly. "Here, feel the baby—"

"Whoa!" Hanabi retracted her hand immediately as she felt a bump. Hinata looked shocked and hurt.

"What the heck?! That was so _freaky!_" And Hanabi instantly regretted her careless comments as she saw her older sister's furrowed eyebrows and eyes which held hurt, as if she had been insulted, which Hanabi did not intend. "Don't get me wrong! I was just… so unprepared for it."

Hanabi shyly glanced at her sister's face. "Can I… try again?" Hinata's face softened and she nodded. Hanabi gently placed her palm on her sister's belly once more. And she felt it, the motion of the unborn child within Hinata's womb.

"Wow." Hanabi said after taking back her hand. "I've never… experienced that before."

Hinata giggled. "It wasn't so bad now, was it?" Hanabi shook her head. "Okaasan used to let me feel you when she was carrying you. I would even lean my ears against Okaasan's belly to listen to you."

Hanabi blinked several times. "Really?"

Hinata giggled before nodding, sliding lower on the couch to rest in a more comfortable position. "During afternoons, I would sit next to Okaasan, my head on her belly, listening to her sing lullabies."

Hanabi averted her gaze to the floor blinking dissipate the tears that were threatening to form. In her mind, she could imagine her elder sister doing the same.

"Ah, I'll show you a picture of the baby. I had a scan a month ago when Sakura came. She gave us the image afterwards. Come," Hinata stood and walked to a door, which lead to the nursery. In a shelf containing a few children's books, she took out a baby album and showed her little sister the gray picture.

Hinata shrugged with a smile. "We decided for a surprise," she set the photo back in its place. "But if you ask me, I think we have a boy." The expectant mother whispered conspiratorially with a smirk.

Hanabi could not help but offer a smile in response, though it was small and tinted with sadness.

"The nursery's nice."

"Thank you. But we're not quite done yet. We moved here three months ago and we just got around to decorating last month—"

The sound of the door opening and closing interrupted their talk.

"Tadaima! Hinata?" a male voice called out which Hanabi could not help but purse her lips, trying to hold back a grimace of annoyance.

"I'm here!" Hinata called out. The sound of approaching footsteps and the door creaked to reveal the same set of eyes the sisters had, which shifted from Hinata to the guest and back to his wife.

"Okaerinasai, Neji!" Approaching her husband, Hinata kissed him briefly on the lips, much to Neji's dismay (he was expecting something more intimate).

"Neji." Hanabi acknowledged him with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.

"Hanabi," Neji took note of her cocky stance and knew she still harbored bitter feelings, "I thought you might be here. Tenten visited me earlier at the Kazekage's office and told me she came with her genin team."

Hanabi just shrugged. She hadn't quite found it in her to forgive the one who took away her beloved sister. And there was always a small part of her that blamed Neji's damnable existence for all the "unfortunate" events surrounding the Hyuuga, especially with regards to her oneesan.

"OH!" Hinata cried out, tensing the two in the room.

"What's wrong?" Neji looked truly concerned and Hanabi straightened, focusing her attention on her sister should she need any assistance.

"I forgot to make dinner!" Hinata said, eyes closed in exasperation with a hand to her forehead.

"Don't worry; I bought some on the way home." Neji reassured as he ran his hands up and down his wife's upper arms to soothe her.

"But I bought groceries," She whined.

"You went out? Didn't I tell you not to do anything strenuous? And you shouldn't go out alone."

Hinata just sighed at her husband's worry, but perked up again as she turned to Hanabi. "Stay for dinner?"

Hanabi hesitated for a moment before nodding.

As the three went to the kitchen, Hanabi was made to sit as Hinata and Neji prepared their takeout meal. The thirteen-year-old noticed how the two moved in accord as Neji took out the silverware and Hinata prepared the food, and it unsettled her, making her feel out of place, like an intruder in their home. She had half the mind to stand up and come in between to help (just to add some distance between her beloved oneesan and her irritating cousin) but her feelings of awkwardness and unfamiliarity with the place gave her the rationality not to interfere where she would not be productive at all.

"Have you eaten kebab before, Hanabi-chan?"

She shook her head.

The cuisine of Sunagakure was very different from Konoha, and Hanabi had never had anything quite exotic to eat. The last meal she had was the rations her team carried for the mission.

The dinner went peaceful from that point on to say the least. Hanabi was civil towards Neji. She was glad Hinata did all the talking; she was their only common ground and if they were to be left alone in the room, surely Hanabi would attempt something to injure her older cousin, though chances are highly unlikely. And the time came when Hanabi realized that she should get back to the inn her team was staying at.

"How long will you be in Suna?" Hinata followed her to the door.

"I'm not sure. Either we leave tomorrow or the day after."

Hinata's face scrunched up in contemplation. "I wish I could spend more time with you. Mmm…" She tapped her chin. "I could tour you around Suna tomorrow!"

"Why don't you take her to the bazaar instead?" Neji suggested. "It'll be less tiring and you could go with Tenten. She's planning on buying souvenirs for Lee and Gai-sensei."

"That's great! What do you say, Hanabi-chan?"

She was silent and from the blank look on her face, she looked as if she wasn't considering the option but rather choosing not to answer.

Neji coughed. "I won't be able to join you tomorrow, Hinata. I have some unfinished paperwork to go through with the Kazekage that I hope to get done so I won't be doing it over the weekend." For a second, his eyes flitted over to his estranged cousin.

"I see. That's too bad. You won't be able to spend some time with Tenten then. "

A nod from Neji confirmed it.

"So, are you going, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata repeated.

"I guess," her eyes roamed the place before returning to her sister. "I'll have to ask Sensei first."

"I'm sure Tenten wouldn't mind. Oh, by the way, you should take some of the leftover kebab with you. Wait here; I won't take long to pack it." And Hinata scurried off to the kitchen, leaving Neji and Hanabi by the door.

"It was very convenient of your busy schedule." Hanabi spoke as soon as she was sure that Hinata was out of earshot.

'_Little brat,'_ Neji thought as he crossed his arms. "Hinata has missed your company and I'm sure she wants to spend as much time as she can with you." Because he knows that although Hanabi has her for the whole of tomorrow, he has the rest of their lives together and surely, he can be a bit unselfish. Because he knows he has taken someone precious to Hanabi.

Hinata returned to catch them in a moment of agreeable silence, although her sister and husband aren't looking at each other. "Here you go," She handed the bundle of food to Hanabi.

"We'll walk you to the inn you're staying at," Hinata offered but Hanabi shook her head.

"No need. Just rest, Neesan. Don't worry; I can find my way."

The worried look on Hinata's face passed as she relaxed. "Take care of yourself then. Goodnight, Hanabi-chan," She was enveloped in an embrace by her oneesan, and Hanabi could feel her sister's belly against her own.

"Goodnight, Neesan," she whispered at the crook of her sister's neck before they pulled away. "And Neji," Neji just looked at her to indicate his attention to her words.

"Take care of Neesan. If anything happens to her, I'll hunt you down and place a bounty for your eyes."

Hinata just shook her head with a sigh as Neji locked an intent gaze on her Byakugan orbs.

"I will."

Hanabi nodded. "That's good to hear." And waving at her sister, she left. Not knowing when her next visit would be, or if ever there would be another chance at all that she would be seeing their child.

She hoped it would be a girl that looked just like Neesan.

_**a/n:**_ Finally! After some polishing and a bit of stretching of the storyline, I've finished this chappie. My dedication to my worshipped couple on Naruto, NejiHina! Coz I noticed that there weren't too many updates these couple of weeks, so I decided to post this one that I've had in mind. Hopefully, I'll be able to post my other planned NejiHina fics. Chapter2 is coming up!

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED BUT NOT FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter II: In Loving Memory

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. XP**

_**Author's notes:**_ This fic was supposed to be a oneshot, but it got too long, so I'm making it a trilogy. A focus on Hanabi? Hmm... NejiHina in Hanabi's view.

_**Vocabulary:**_

_Imouto_ – younger sister

_Sensei_ – teacher

_Nakama_ – friend (more like very deep friends. Real friends.)

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**Exiled to Paradise**

**Chapter II: In Loving Memory**

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

Hanabi walked between the Rokudaime and her Sensei, all three attired in black. They reached their destination, and they paused.

The last time she visited her sister, they were living in an apartment flat. The house seemed like an upgrade from their last address. But, Hanabi figured, they might've thought to finally purchase a house when they were expecting a second child.

The Hokage looked back at her as Tenten squeezed her shoulder before Naruto knocked on the door, and was greeted by the host.

"Neji." Naruto started before pulling his friend and comrade into a hug. "I'm sorry for your loss." Neji just patted Naruto's back before indicating with a hand to let them inside. Tenten did the same, and patted Neji's arm after pulling away. Hanabi stepped up in front of Neji.

"I didn't think you could come."

"But I did." She swallowed the lump on her throat. Neji bowed and straightened his back as he extended his arm to show her inside. They were not one for affectionate gestures even at this time. She stepped further within the humble abode, Neji closing the door behind her.

Everyone was dressed in the same ebony shade. People from Suna and Konoha had come to mourn the passing of Hinata Hyuuga.

The Kazekage and his siblings who were conversing with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino were approached by Naruto. Shino was with Kiba and Kurenai, her young daughter beside her. Lee was by the couch with Sakura and Tenten who were later joined by Neji. Gai and Kakashi seemed to be preoccupied in speaking in low tones. The rest were strangers to Hanabi, perhaps residents of Sunagakure, whether neighbors or coworkers, she didn't care to know how they were related to her eldest sister. Hanabi didn't come to socialize.

A loud cry overwhelmed the hushed tones of the visitors and Neji excused himself from the company of his former teammates. Everyone watched the widower enter the nursery to attend to the newborn. Kurenai followed after Neji into the nursery, leaving her daughter in the presence of her former students. She came back out not long after.

"Neji's got her," Hanabi heard her say to Naruto who had approached her.

Not knowing what compelled her, Hanabi walked unnoticed to the nursery, to see Neji bending down the crib, hushing the child as he cradled the baby in his arms. "By the way, there's a letter for you."

She was not surprised that he sensed her. "For me?"

He nodded his head to the direction of the counter, where the diaper changing took place. She took the white envelope and noticed her sister's penmanship. She opened it and read the contents as Neji took a warm bottle of milk from the side table, which he recently heated before the arrival of the three.

"What's her name?" Hanabi spoke after reading, though her eyes were still on the paper.

"Hina. After her mother."

Hanabi fell silent as she watched the baby being fed, Neji sitting down on a chair next to the crib. She folded the letter back into the threefold it was in before.

"Don't blame her, Hanabi," He gently settled the infant in his arms as he reached for a bottle. "If you want to blame someone for Hinata's death, hate me, but not the child. She's done no wrong. She's innocent."

Hanabi fought the quiver of her lips. "I'm not that idiotic." And she forced herself to forget those same thoughts running through her mind all the while she traveled to Suna for the gathering.

It had been a difficult delivery for Hinata. In the end, too much bleeding took away her life, but her daughter was brought healthy and in no danger into the world. A week has passed after the baby's birth, and Hinata was cremated, so there was no need for a funeral or any struggle between Neji and Hanabi on where she should be buried.

Hanabi approached the father and daughter with slow steps to stare at the newborn, tiny fingers grasping her father's pinky. "I'm sure she'll look just like Neesan when she grows up."

"I think so too."

"You should let her grow her hair out." And Hanabi left the nursery granting them privacy as she shut the door behind her.

--

As soon as Hanabi closed the door to the nursery, her sight fell on the couch, to Naruto with his knees bent, speaking with a small smile in front of the young boy, whom she hadn't noticed before in her position on the foyer, sitting next to Kiba. She approached them, and Naruto looked up to see her hovering just behind the sofa's back rest. He rose and Hanabi walked to his side to take her first look at the five-year-old nephew she had overlooked.

"Hello." She said, not really knowing how to start the conversation, as it was her first time (and first chance) to actually interact with the boy. He looked up, to gaze at eyes so similar to his own.

He blinked curiously at her, perhaps wondering why they had the same set of eyes. His long mahogany hair was tied in a high ponytail, russet brown bangs hanging at the sides of his face, as he too was dressed in black, holding a large frame with its back to Hanabi.

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned close to her ear. "His name's Haruo," he whispered as he patted her shoulder before leaving, taking Kiba with him to talk to Gaara, knowing the privacy the moment demanded.

"I'm Hanabi. I'm your mother's younger sister. I'm your aunt." The boy did not answer. Hanabi sat next to him and he hugged the frame to his chest.

"It's nice to meet you Hanabi-obaasan." Haruo's head was tilted upwards to see her face before he detached the frame from his chest to allow Hanabi to see a picture of Hinata. Holding it out to the side towards her, Hanabi accepted the photo and rested the bottom of the frame on her lap.

"Do you miss her?" Hanabi's eyes were still on the picture but she saw Haruo nod from her peripheral vision.

"The last time I saw her, you were still inside your mother's womb."

"Mama talks about you. She said she was looking forward to us to traveling to Konohagakure one day and we'd get to meet you." Eyes widening, Hanabi's gaze was diverted to her nephew. There was grief in his eyes, but they were dry. Her pale orbs returned to the portrait of her late older sister.

"Do _you_ miss Mama?"

Her eyesight blurred in an instant and a few teardrops fell on the plastic cover. She wrapped her arms around the frame holding her sister's photograph and embraced it as she nodded vigorously. Her chest tightened as her throat emitted restrained sobs, tears cascading from her cheeks as she could not control the flow of her sorrow.

"N-neesan…" she called out as she wept. The room fell silent as the second sound of crying filled the room. She barely felt the shift of weight on the couch as a small body came closer to her side, and short arms wrapped around her shoulders, her nephew attempting to comfort her. She was the adult; wasn't she supposed to be the one to hold the crying child? She was the shinobi, a jounin at that; wasn't she the one to control emotions?

She became vaguely aware at the weight added on the sofa at her other side as Naruto sat down and rubbed her back. Before leaving for Sunagakure, Hinata had asked him personally to look after her sister. And he grew fond of the girl, and treated her like the little stubborn brat of a younger sister she is. He was the one who gave updates on the Hyuuga to Hinata and reporting her sister's wellbeing.

Hanabi felt pathetic as her breath hitched unevenly from crying. Even the large hand that was placed on top of her head by her cousin could not ebb the sobs as she clutched the frame to her chest and the letter on her right hand.

_Dearest Hanabi,_

_I miss you so very much. I don't know if this will ever reach you or if ever you will have a chance to read my letter, but I am still writing this, if only for the hope that I will one day be able to return to Konoha and hand this to you myself._

_Haruo is already five and I really wish he could meet his hard-headed aunt. I have another one along the way; I think this time we'll have a girl like Neji wishes, but that's our secret, okay?_

_My dear imouto, I hope you are doing well. I left you with a heavy burden, haven't I? Sometimes I wonder if you hate me for it. I know Otousan has been very strict with you, having two bodyguards with you everyday and your time outside the compound restricted; he's chained you within the house. Because Neji and I escaped from the cage, your bars were tightened. For my happiness, I left you with tighter restraint from Otousan. I'm sorry for that. You blame Neji for it, but I am the cause. And there are times when I wish that you would hate me for it, if only to placate my guilt._

_But I do not regret my decision. I regret leaving the clan, especially you, but no matter what, I never regretted my decision. I am happy that I left to pursue love and happiness. Hanabi, no matter what, please try to be happy. You are strong unlike I was; I know you have the courage to search for happiness and you will not be afraid to reach it and claim it. Do me a favor, Hanabi: look for your brand of happiness¸ run after it, and grasp it. As the Head of the Hyuuga, I know that you cannot live for yourself, that you carry the lives of those who bear the same bloodline limit. It is a position that demands selflessness, and you sacrifice your heart and your soul for it, but, Hanabi, it is alright to be selfish sometimes. Keep your individuality. Follow your chosen path; don't let anyone dictate what you should be, for your life is your own and yours alone. You have the power to change our family's discriminating belief. You have the strength, the strength I never could have._

_So, Hanabi, my wish is for you to be happy, to trust your judgment and your feelings. Establish strong bonds with others, so that you will have precious nakama that will push your back to propel you forward or offer a hand to pull you to a stand. I am afraid that I might never see you again and say these things, so it is my hope, that if I am unable to tell you of the things I have learned in Neji's love, in my son's existence, I hope this letter can reach you. Even though I might never set foot on Konoha ever again, and the distance between the villages is long, know that I am always your supporter. I love you, my dear sister, and I always will._

_You loving oneesan,_

_Hinata_

--

_**A/n:**_ Written while listening to Namie Amuro's _**'Baby Don't Cry'**_ up until 5am. Whew.

Err... I hope you people don't hate me for killing Hinata. T-T But I wanted drama. And Death is Drama. xX

The next (and last) chappie is a bit long, and covers more time than the previous two. I hope I didn't shock you with the time skip. Hehe. A Hyuugacentric fic tackling the immediate family only. Hehe. I've always liked fics showing Hanabi's loving side to her sister. Creating Hanabi as a villain is just way too melodramatic. And cliché. XP

If all goes well, this might be the first fic I've posted that's multi-chaptered and finished. Woot for that! XD

_Haruo_ – Japanese name meaning "springtime man." (www(.)(20000)(-)names(.)com/male**(underscore)**japanese**(underscore)**names(.)htm)

_**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED BUT NOT FLAMES! XP  
**_Well you can flame, but not because of the pairing. XP


	3. Chapter III Part I: Homecoming

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. XP**

_**Author's notes:**_ The last installment. This has more background on their life in Suna, that's why it's long. _

_Otanjoubi omedetou_ – Happy Birthday

_Imouto_ – younger sister

_Oji_ – uncle (younger/older than one's parent)

_Ojisan_ – old man; mister (vocative)

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**Exiled to Paradise**

**Chapter III Part I: Homecoming**

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

The sun on that particular day shone with a gentle brightness, and the arid atmosphere of the desert seemed to hold moisture more than usual.

Neji was in the kitchen with his son, who was up earlier than he was accustomed, as today was a special occasion, and guests, important people from both Suna and Konoha would most likely come by in the afternoon.

The slaps of footsteps, bare feet coming down from the stairs, made Neji smile as it signaled that the celebrant was finally awake.

"Ohayou, Papa," a small voice greeted him. He turned to see his four-year-old daughter, rubbing her eyes and still holding on to her stuffed bunny. He bent down and extended his arms to her, to which she approached. Her father lifted her up and kissed her cheek.

"Is the birthday girl still sleepy?" She nodded.

"Ohayou, Mama," Little Hina greeted her mother's framed portrait situated in the middle of the kitchen table. It was a ritual for their family to greet the portrait every day before they had breakfast. Her father kissed her cheek again before settling her into a chair and going to the stove.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Hina-chan!" Haruo happily presented the cake by opening the lid of the box next to their mother's portrait. He was on his knees on his seat, leaning his elbows on the table and Little Hina copied him to add more height to her small stature, making her able to see her birthday cake.

"No, Hina-chan!" Haruo held on to his little sister's hand, extended to run a finger through the icing. Their father's rich laugh rang and he turned to his children at the table.

"Not until after you blow the candles. You'll have to wait, Hina-chan."

Little Hina pouted, her lips sticking out cutely.

"That's right, imouto-chan." Haruo patted her head. "You'll have to wait until afternoon." His sister whined, sticking a thumb into her mouth as she sat down to wait for breakfast.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The thin trail of smoke from the incense dissipated in the atmosphere of the room as Neji, along with his son and daughter, knelt before the shrine of his late wife.

This was the custom of the family whenever it was the birthday of the youngest: after breakfast, they would all pray together in remembrance of Hinata. It was only last year when little Hina could join them.

"_I can talk to Mama?" she looked up at her father as she sat on his lap._

"_Yes. You can talk to Mama, tell her stories, tell her everything you want her to know. You can tell her secrets, what made you laugh or cry, or about people you've met. You can tell her anything. Mama would be very happy to listen to your stories."_

Neji's eyes remained closed, head bowed as his palms laid flat upon the other. He refused to mourn Hinata's passing on this day, but rather, the gratitude for the birth of their beautiful daughter who had taken such a similarity to her mother's features. Even her personality was a match to her mother's. Hiding behind her brother's or father's larger figure, she was shy and demure, but unhesitant in giving a smile with rosy cheeks. She was loved.

_**Hinata, she's grown so much like you. Her shyness, her modesty… I see you in everything about her.**_

_**She's doing well in training. She's progressing faster than I'd expected. I'm still hesitant in teaching her the Gentle Fist, but she loves to train with Haruo and I, and it was her decision to learn Jyuuken.**_

It was only a few months ago that Neji started Hina's formal training of the Jyuuken style, upon his daughter's insistence. She would always insist on watching them, sitting on a bench at the side of the training grounds as her elder brother and father practiced during afternoons. And one day, just as Neji and Haruo paused to take a break, little Hina approached her father and tugged at his pants, innocently asking if she could join them in their practice, if he could teach her how to move like that. He hadn't expected her to have the initiative to start her training, as he was still debating with himself if he would let his daughter become a ninja, as he had always thought that she might be happier as a civilian, as she reminded him so much of Hinata and her unwillingness to take a life.

He knelt down to her level, and didn't know what to say as he stared at her innocent eyes. Haruo remained silent, not from exhaustion but feeling the tension from his father.

"Do you really want to learn, Hina-chan?"

She nodded vigorously, set Usagi-san on her chair, and like an obedient child, locked her hands behind her back and stared at her father seriously. "I'm ready now, Papa."

It was a while before Neji patted her head. "Alright. When do you want to start?"

"Can we start now?"

A nod from her father and as Neji stood and walked back to the center of the arena, he then instructed her on how to activate her bloodline limit, showing her the proper sequence and form of the hand seals.

It took her a week to finally be able to activate her Byakugan successfully, and it may have been due to the fact that she had seen him and Haruo execute the move for so long.

He then began to regularly train her after that, and she was learning at a fast pace. Neji was always very gentle with her and less strict than how he taught Haruo. Looking at Hina practicing the basic kata, he often wondered if Hinata's training would've gone much better had Hiashi been patient enough with his daughter.

Neji glanced at his daughter on the left, eyes shut with eyebrows crumpled in a meditative frown, as if thinking hard on an important matter, before nodding twice, hands in front in prayer.

_**She's doing so well. Though I don't want her to continue learning Jyuuken; but who am I to deny her the freedom to choose her path? If she does want to follow in our footsteps, I will let her, though against my better judgment. Haruo is also doing well with his training and he loves to tutor Hina. He has a gentle soul just like you, and frankly, I'm thankful he didn't take up after my personality during his age.**_

Neji then peeked at his son on his right, face calm and smooth in all seriousness and piety, as he prayed with his eyes closed, the sides of his index fingers near the tip of his nose. His breathing was deep and even.

_**Hinata, my beloved. Watch over the children. Whatever they may face in the future, please guide them when I cannot. **_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The visitors had arrived that afternoon with gifts for the birthday celebrant. Gaara and his siblings were the first to arrive, followed by Kurenai with her daughter and Kiba, along with Lee and Tenten, his recently engaged teammates. Due to missions, Shino and Gai were not able to come, with the Aburame being away on an ANBU mission and Gai supporting his new genin team, also the case with the members of Team 10.

They were all gathered in the living room, the adults seated on the couches and available seats while the children were on the floor next to the low-rise table, looking at the photo album as the adults told them stories about their young chuunin days with Hinata.

For Little Hina's birthday, the adults would tell stories about her mother, reliving memories of her to give Hina a more vivid image of her mother. And Little Hina loved hearing them, seeing as she did not have any of her own.

Currently, the three children in the room were looking at baby pictures and most of the guests were behind them, also peeking at the pictures, save for Neji and Gaara. Lee was more reserved now whenever he visited, because when Hina was two years old, she would cry whenever Lee was there, and Tenten had to explain to him that babies were afraid of loud sounds and sudden movements. After that, Lee became more subdued, both in speech and action (to Tenten's gratitude).

"Hey look, Haruo-kun! That's you!" Asuka, Kurenai's twelve-year-old daughter exclaimed as she pointed. "You're so small and cute!"

Haruo just shyly chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, look! I see you naked!" Tenten pointed out.

Haruo blushed as he tried to cover the picture with his hand, struggling against Asuka who was keeping it out of reach, and repeatedly pointing to him.

"You shouldn't be ashamed, Haruo-kun! You should relish in your budding youth!"

Some of the adults giggled at Haruo's embarrassment as the comment just made him turn apple red, reminiscent of Hinata's blush. "Stop teasing him, Asuka-chan." Kurenai called out to her daughter who was insisting on prolonging Haruo's agony.

The page was turned willingly by Haruo as he decided that showing anymore baby pictures of himself might be more disastrous. He turned several more pages when his eyes lit up, earlier embarrassment forgotten. "Look, Hina-chan! This was you when you were a baby!"

Hina leaned closer to her brother as he turned the pages slowly one by one. "See? This was the first time I carried you." Haruo looked proud as he pointed at the photo before turning to another page. He continued to narrate the stories he remembered behind each picture, up until the last.

Little Hina remained silent the whole time they were looking through her baby pictures, not saying a thing nor asking questions, unlike how she was earlier during Haruo's baby pictures. She suddenly stood up and ran to her father, climbing into his lap, her lips curved down in a sad expression as she crossed her arms over her favorite stuffed toy.

"What's wrong, Hina-chan?" Neji asked, concerned, as he fixed his daughter's position on his lap to face him.

Little Hina looked up, her eyes tearful. "How come Oniichan has pictures with Mama but I don't?"

Everyone in the room exchanged glances, not sure how to proceed. How were they supposed to explain to a four-year-old child about death?

"Hina-chan—" Lee started but Neji held up a hand to him.

"That's not true, Hina-chan," Neji reached underneath the table, where all the photo albums were stored, to retrieve a small album of a lavender shade. He settled it in front of him and his daughter, skipping a few pages before pausing to a specific page.

"See? That's you with Mama."

Little Hina frowned in confusion. "I don't see me…"

"This is you." Neji pointed to the bulge on Hinata's stomach in the picture. "You weren't born yet, but you were surely there, inside Mama."

Little Hina's eyes widened in curiosity, and Neji took his time in turning the pages, as Hina's head roamed the pictures.

"Ah! Usagi-san!" Little Hina exclaimed in surprise, eyes bright with happiness, as she saw her favorite stuffed bunny held by her mother.

Neji chuckled. "Yes, Usagi-san. Mama had just finished making him, you see."

This time, Hina turned the page herself and continued to do so.

"Mama's very beautiful." Hina commented as she paused to study a picture of her mother, a hand to her ear, preventing the wind from blowing escaped strands of hair from her braid while her other hand rested on her pregnant belly.

"Yes, she is." Neji whispered as he stared lovingly at his late wife's image. Hinata truly glowed during her pregnancies, and a lot of people commented so. Her cheeks were rosier, her hands were softer, her laughter more melodious. Her happiness seemed to double when she was carrying, just as Neji's love for her swelled. He smiled in nostalgia at the picture, still feeling the overwhelming love he had for her.

"Do you want to keep the picture?" Neji asked his daughter when she did not make any motion of changing the page. She shyly nodded and Neji took the photo out of its protective covering to hand it to his daughter.

Haruo rose from his position. "I'll help you look for a frame, Hina-chan." He took his little sister's hand and led her upstairs.

"I wanna help too!" Asuka jumped up and hurriedly followed the siblings. Neji watched their backs ascend to the stairs and tuned back around when their footsteps faded.

"It's a good thing she didn't follow up with a question on how babies are made, huh?" Kiba said once Neji was facing his guests again. Kankuro sighed as Temari smacked the Inuzuka behind his head.

"Ouch! Hey wha—That wasn't funny! My nephew asked me once and damn was it awkward…"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

A few loud knocks on the door resounded in the living room, where everyone was currently eating the birthday cake, just after Hina had blown the four candles.

"You were expecting more?" Temari asked. As far as she knew, they were the only ones able to make it today.

"Hmm… I'm not sure though," Neji stood as he proceeded to the door. But he had a slight inkling on who it just might be…

"Took them long enough," Kiba commented as he devoured a large piece of his cake.

"It shouldn't have taken them this long; they're brimming with youthful vigor!"

"We traveled yesterday night but they traveled just early this morning," Tenten explained. "It's a good thing they managed to get here just before nightfall."

"Yo, Neji!" The voice of the Hokage greeted as the door opened to reveal the two newly arrived guests.

"Hina-chan!" Hanabi knelt down and opened her arms beckoning to her niece, who hurried in her tiny steps towards her aunt, and Hanabi's expression was like that of a kitten given a favorite ball of yarn. "Otanjoubi omedetou!" She was squeezing Hina and twirling her in her embrace**.**

"Sakura couldn't come, with the baby and all, but I have her gift for Hina-chan with me." Naruto explained as he shook hands with Neji.

"Hanabi-obaasan! Naruto-oji!"

Hanabi turned to pay attention to her nephew, whom Naruto was now patting on the shoulder as he spoke to the boy. Haruo turned his head to greet her eagerly with a wide smile. After all, their aunt can only visit Suna during the birthday of the youngest.

"Haruo-kun! You look like you've got more muscle in your arms!" The enthusiastic aunt, balancing little Hina on an arm, ruffled the boy's hair and reached for the sling of the duffel bag on her shoulder as she handed it over to her nephew. "I have gifts for your birthday here too, along with Hina-chan's." He took it, a grin making itself known on his features, and he took the bag of treats to place it among the other boxes of presents stacked in the kitchen table.

"You spoil them too much, Hanabi."

"_You_ don't indulge them enough." Hanabi countered. Meanwhile, Hanabi fixed the position of her niece in her arms so that she was in front of her, her arms serving as a seat for the little girl. Little Hina's cheeks were a dash of pink, as a closed hand hid her mouth and the other curled around Hanabi's front shirt. "Now, why don't you tell me all about you and your brother since the last time I visited…" And she walked away from Naruto, who began protesting that she was 'monopolizing' (that was the term Naruto liked to use when Hanabi wouldn't let Hina out of her grasp, literally) his godchild.

Neji just sighed while shaking his head as he closed the door, following after Naruto whining at Hanabi who was ignoring him.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Hanabi sat in front of Neji, eyes closed and feeling the exuded steam from the green tea as the children were upstairs, little Hina opening her presents along with Haruo. None uttered anything to start a conversation, as both were enjoying the tea and its promised serenity.

The others had gone to stay at the Kazekage's place while she had opted to stay longer. The following day, they would all travel back to Konoha together.

"Neji." Hanabi called out, her lips hidden behind the brim of the cup. She opened her eyes, but her half lidded opal eyes were focused on a distant image in her mind. "Have you considered ever moving back to Konoha with the children?"

Neji was surprised at the query, as his eyes stared at his wife's sister in front of him. The reason that he and Hinata had not once set foot since in Konoha after they left was not because of the ambassadorship he was given, but because they wanted to avoid the Hyuuga's sphere of influence, which Hiashi would've used to make their banishment from the clan a burden.

"Why bring it up now, Hanabi?"

She took a deep breath to inhale the herbal scent of dried leaves before answering. She should've voiced her purpose directly; her cousin would never entertain any pretext. "I wish to name Haruo my successor."

The complete change of expression in Neji's face, the emotion of surprise and apprehension that was fully displayed in his widened eyes, was something Hanabi had anticipated with her declaration.

"Haruo has never once set foot in the Hyuuga compound nor in Konoha. How do you expect him to lead a clan he has never been a part of, a family he has never met and shunned his birth?"

Her eyes were still unsettled with the scene of the living room in front of her as Neji tried to calm his nerves.

Hanabi put down her teacup and placed her hands on her lap. "I hear Haruo is by far the best in the academy here and he has shown exceptional leadership skills."

Hanabi leaned back and spread her arms over the backrest of the couch. "And I hear he's the perfect gentleman, unlike someone I know when he was at that age, who was a complete jerk, who had too much pride brimming, he might've been the manifestation of the sin itself."

It was an arrogant show, and perhaps in her position, it may have been a better tactic to show humility, but she just couldn't pass up the opportunity to wryly reminisce the days of Neji's scorn towards Hinata. She had never let go of the bitter aftertaste attached to the fact that Hinata sacrificed her title just for him either. It was her way of showing that she had never forgotten; she may have forgiven, but the past was something that could never be changed.

Neji's eyes narrowed, anger glinting in his pale orbs, but he chose to restrain his urge to just slam his fist on the table and shout at his cousin, preferring to keep the rationality in his mind to reason against Hanabi's proposition.

Hanabi reached for her cup. "I have no doubt that he is capable of the task of becoming the next Head of the clan after me. It is his birthright."

"It may have been, but Hinata and I were disowned and he is not recognized as part of the clan, though he bears the name and the Byakugan."

Hanabi took a sip of her tea, ignoring his remark.

"Your father and the council will never approve."

She settled her tea cup in the table and for once, looked her cousin straight in the eye. He was looking for an explanation, and so she will provide her scenario which has led to this conversation.

"As you know, ideally, I should have been married last year, on my twenty-first, so as to ensure that I will produce an heir to continue the lineage of the Head. But up until now, I have refused any marriage proposal, whether from outside or within the clan."

Neji continued to listen, though his gaze had a guarded emotion, perhaps suspicion.

"But even if I do marry, whether with someone they approve or not, I will never be able to give their demand."

Neji's eyebrows furrowed in question and confusion. "What do you mean, Hanabi?"

Hanabi smiled wryly, as if in bitterness. "I am unable to bear children. Even if I were to marry the love of my life, I will never be able to give the clan an heir from my body."

He could only stare down on the wood of the floor, averting the gentle pity in his gaze, unable to hold his cousin's gaze.

"You know how your father feels about Hinata and I, and I doubt his opinion would change when it comes to his grandchildren."

He heard her take another long sip of the green tea. "By birthright, he is the one next in line after me, if ever I never have children, which is the case."

"They will refuse to follow him, as they refused to follow Hinata. It would be divine intervention if he were not to be branded on sight once Hiashi sees him. And if by some miracle, Hiashi does accept him, Hina will be branded by tradition."

Neji stood and walked to his wife's shrine, looking deep into her eyes like his own in the portrait. "I will not bear to see Hina with the cursed seal. I will not allow her to be branded." His voice was hardened with determination, of someone with the readiness to face a battle and fight to the death.

Hanabi stood to join him at his side, to also look at her late sister's image. "When I am Head, the cursed seal will be nonexistent."

The surprise in Neji's eyes was met with the resolution in Hanabi's. "I will not let Hina become caged."

Hanabi would realize her late sister's dream for the clan, as a memorial for the sister she loved.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Have you decided, Neji?" The Kazekage suddenly asked the ambassador of Konoha as the caravan ran along the desert to arrive at the village of the Leaf for the chuunin exam for the genin of Suna and Konoha.

Neji thoughtfully stayed silent, as he repositioned his sleeping daughter on his lap. He sighed. "Though Hinata and I are ninja of Konoha, Haruo was born and raised in Suna. It is the only home he has known."

"So you disregard Hanabi-san's request?"

Neji was surprised that Gaara knew of it, but he guessed Naruto may have told him about it. "It will be Haruo's decision."

"Why not after the chuunin trials?" Gaara suggested. "Haruo-kun can then decide which emblem he will wear on his hitai-ate."

Neji considered it for a moment. Up until now, his son still did not don a hitai-ate, even after graduating the academy in Suna, as it was a subject of debate on whether he would be a shinobi of the Sand or the Leaf. Currently with his teammates on another caravan, Haruo was one of the nine genin hoping to rise to the rank of chuunin this year.

Last year's chuunin exams were held in Suna and it was Konoha's turn to host this year. The chuunin exams served as a cultural exchange and a show of camaraderie and sportsmanship between allied villages.

With Haruo's participation in the chuunin exams and Neji's position as Konoha's ambassador, the exiled Hyuuga family finally had an opportunity to visit The Hidden Village of Leaf.

Little Hina shifted in her father's arms, but continued to slumber.

The reason for his apprehension in staying in Konoha was his fear of the Caged Bird Seal. What prevented his children from ever receiving the seal was the distance of Suna from Konoha and their estrangement from the Hyuuga.

Hinata made sure to explain to Haruo what the seal meant and little Hina had asked one day about the green marking on her father's forehead, but it was more of folklore for them. They never grasped the entirety of its existence, the suffering and oppression behind it and Neji wouldn't have it any other way. He took their ignorance as a sign of freedom. If he were to expose them to the clan, could he still protect them?

'_Hinata…_' Neji prayed as he stared at his daughter's face, making sure she was comfortable._ 'Please watch over the children…'_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Neji carefully placed his daughter on the bed, pulling the comforter over her small figure as he readjusted Usagi-san so his head could be seen beyond the hem of the blanket. Hina shifted to her side, locking Usagi-san's neck in the crook of her elbow as her other arm dug underneath her pillow. Neji placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead before taking out the travel bag containing his daughter's clothes for the next few months.

They had arrived very early in Konoha; the sky was still black with night as dawn was still a few hours away. They had arrived much before the expected time, and Naruto (still in sleepwear with drool at the corner of his lips) met them by the gate and showed the prepared rooms for the guests from Suna.

Neji unpacked the clothes to put in the wardrobe closet of the apartment he and his daughter would be staying without his eldest son. The participating genin had their own quarters apart from their Jounin instructors along with the Kazekage, his siblings, and the ambassador with his daughter, who were provided luxury suites to stay in for the duration of the chuunin exams.

Neji sighed as he sat at his daughter's bedside after putting away their clothes. Looking at the clear forehead of his daughter, Neji could only feel apprehension as his fingers unconsciously touched the bandages that covered his cursed seal. He wondered how long that unblemished brow would remain untainted by the green marks of subjugation. As long as Naruto was Hokage, Neji could ensure protection for his children against the influence of a powerful clan like Hyuuga. As long as Hanabi was the Head, she would never let her sister's children be branded.

But as long as Hiashi was still alive, Neji wasn't quite sure if the children would be safe. He knew Hiashi bore a grudge, remembered the curses he and Hinata heard when they were leaving and the unforgiving eyes, the eyes he and Hinata had, that darkened with unrestrained resentment at their backs as they passed the gates of Konoha.

More than a decade had passed since their last encounter with Hiashi. But he knew from experience, that years of separation are not enough to dull animosity, and forgiveness cannot be summoned at will.

_My beloved Hinata,_ Neji's eyes went to the picture frame of his wife which little Hina herself put on the bedside table, the photograph she had asked for her birthday. _How could you have forgiven me so easily?_

Even now, there were moments when Neji would recall his begrudging self as a child, and he would wonder how he ever could have the forgiveness and love of Hinata. And whenever his thoughts descended to darker ones, he would blame himself for Hinata's death as retribution, for his mistakes, for his sins. Then he would call out to Hinata in his mind, his beloved wife, in prayer.

_Could Hiashi ever let go of his anger towards us, Hinata?_ But he doubted it. A heart like Hinata's was a rare trait in Hyuuga.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

One of the public training grounds that afternoon was occupied. Pants and grunts could be heard accompanying the sparring of the two practicing taijutsu. Punches and kicks were blocked or dodged then returned; it was a cycle. But the flow was ended when the two fighters jumped back to add distance in between.

"Yosh! Impressive, Haruo-kun! You're as talented as your father was in your age!" Rock Lee complimented his former teammate's son, whom he had asked to spar with him that afternoon. "You managed to block five of my tenketsu! Your power of youth burns with the excitement of the oncoming chuunin exams! Ganbare!" Rock Lee sent a thumbs up to Haruo's direction, along with a beaming smile.

The boy just scratched the back of his head, cheeks slightly pink from the exertion and praise. "Ah, but I only managed to close minor tenketsu, not to mention five is a low count…" and he laughed uncertainly.

"Nonsense! It is an achievement! I have sparred with your father for years; I am familiar with his technique, and that is why I'm able to better defend myself!" With his hands akimbo, he stuck his chin up and roared. "Your success in the chuunin exams is a guarantee I tell you!" He continued to laugh loudly, causing Haruo to redden. Praises always made him flush.

Lee turned his attention back to the blushing boy. "Now, to further improve your skills, we will take a hundred laps around Konoha!" Haruo's jaw dropped. Well, it's not as if his father had never given him a similar exercise; in fact, his father would tell him to run laps around Suna while he and Hina trained. But Konoha was a different place, an unknown territory for him, and he wasn't sure of its exact perimeters.

"Lee-oji, are you sure?"

"Of course, my boy! What's the matter?"

"Well…." Haruo looked at the log where his imouto was playing with her bunny. Their father was out for that day, meeting with the Hokage and Kazekage to discuss matters regarding the chuunin exams. He was supposed to babysit her when Lee came and asked to train with him for the afternoon. He found it absurd, but he was up for the challenge, even though he was sure his body would be aching for a few days after that. On the other hand, he couldn't leave his sister by herself.

"Don't think you can complete it?" Lee challenged. "Why, the few times your father lost to me, he did those laps by himself!"

"I'd be happy to take up your challenge, Lee-oji, but I can't leave Hina-chan."

Lee thought for a moment, scratching his chin. "Well, it cannot be helped. Well then, in place of the laps, let us commence our sparring!"

"Oniichan!" Hina called out before they could get back to their fighting stances. Lee and Haruo turned to her direction as she jogged up to them. "I wanna jog with you and Lee-oji!"

Haruo blinked. "What?"

"Uwoooh! That's the spirit of youth, Hina-chan!"

Haruo sweatdropped at the statement. "Are you sure, Hina-chan?"

The little girl nodded vigorously. "I'm bored, and you can't train with me. I wanna go jogging with you and Lee-oji! Can I come? I promise I won't bother you!"

"Of course you can, Hina-chan!" Lee once again flashed her a thumbs up accompanied with a wink. "Alright then! Shall we start?" Lee was already in position, ready as ever, arms and legs bent at the elbows and knees in preparation running.

"Stay close to us, alright? If you get tired, just say so, and we'll stop to rest."

Hina nodded at her brother. "We're ready Lee-oji!"

"Yosh! Youth Power!" Lee pumped his fists and his legs started to move up and down in place.

"Come on, Hina-chan," Haruo jogged beside his little sister, making sure not to create too much distance between them. Lee didn't dash off; he slowed his pace so Hina wouldn't be left too far behind.

And so, the trio jogged around the Leaf. Occasionally, Lee would see someone he knew and wave in greeting, sometimes exchanging a few words. Haruo was concentrated on keeping his breath even.

Konoha was larger than Haruo had expected. Suna had a vast territory, but surrounded by sand, it was easy to distinguish the perimeters of the village. Konoha, on the other hand, was found at the base of a mountain, within woodlands. He found the trees and the uneven soil a distraction and obstacle during their run. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but look around as they circled the village his father and mother grew up in. Like a tour, he studied the buildings they passed and the people his uncle greeted. This was his parents' home, his aunt's home. This was the place his mother spoke of with a tinge of regret and longing, and set promises of return, which had not been fulfilled.

The training area, their starting point, was coming to a close. Haruo turned his head. "Hina-chan, we can rest—" He stopped.

No one was behind him.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

_**a/n:**_ The original ch3 was soooooo long, that I had to cut it into two parts. And it was also so that I could at least update one of my NejiHina fics. Currently working on the last installment of this fic and 'Brand of Betrayal' coz the semester just ended and though I'm not quite on vacation (I'll be pursuing my practicum this summer).

Btw, I'm not really familiar with Lee's dialogue, so I'm not confident if I managed to entirely grasping how to formulate his lines to make it Lee-like. If I failed… Oh well…? Forgive me. T-T

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM and CORRECTIONS ARE WELCOMED BUT NOT FLAMES (regarding the pairing XP)!**


	4. ChIII PII: Acceptance and Reconciliation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. XP**

_**Author's notes:**_ The last installment. This has more background on their life in Suna, that's why it's long. _ Btw, ch3.1 has been edited. I found very minor corrections I missed. Just a word and a phrase.

_Otanjoubi omedetou_ – Happy Birthday

_Imouto_ – younger sister

_Oji_ – uncle (younger/older than one's parent)

_Ojisan_ – old man; mister (vocative)

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**Exiled to Paradise**

**Chapter III Part II: Acceptance and Reconciliation**

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

Hina just watched her brother and uncle practicing. She also wanted to train, but she knew her brother shouldn't be disturbed. The chuunin exams were starting next week.

She didn't want to be a burden, so even when her tiny legs started to ache, she chose not to utter a request for rest and just forced her legs to take steps. She stared at her brother's back as her pace gradually slowed. By that time, her oniichan and uncle were already far ahead of her.

Hina couldn't force anymore movement from her legs and sat on a nearby rock. She watched her brother from afar. She didn't want to disturb their pace, especially the training. She knew how much her oniichan was looking forward to the chuunin exam. For months, he had been training more than usual. He had excitedly told her that they would finally be able to visit Konoha as their mother had always wanted to.

She took deep breaths as she massaged her aching calves. She could no longer see her brother or her uncle.

She sighed, feeling her thirst and fatigue. Staying still for a moment, her ears caught the faint sound of water running. Living in the desert where water was scarce, her senses were always heightened in relation to finding water. She turned around and discovered a small stream just a few meters away.

Stopping by the bank of the stream, Hina slipped off her sandals and dipped her feet into the fresh water before scooping some into her hands to drink, securing Usagi-san at the crook of her elbow. The water was clear and she could see the grey rock bed underneath her feet. The large, rough trunks of the trees around her were very different from the long, slender palms in the oasis near Suna. The brown soil was firm and sure unlike the sand sinking underneath her light footsteps. Even the gentle sunlight felt shades different from the harsh heat of the desert daylight.

Hina decided on a little adventure to explore a bit, walking upstream against the flow. Taking off her footwear and holding it in one hand, she frolicked and played with the water so freely, every once in a while swinging her leg up to let spheres of water splash on the surface of the stream. Every now and then, she would scoop water and spray it across the ground, giggling as she went.

She had always loved water. She would stay in the tub for hours trying to prolong her bath time, and it would take Haruo or her father a lot of effort to get her out, as she would refuse and throw tantrums when bath time was to end. Her father mentioned once that her mother's element was water, and Haruo said it might be the reason for her affinity to the said element.

Hina halted in her play to stare at the side of the stream. A slight distance away, a variety of flowers were growing here and there. Hina's face lit up as she got out of the water. Besides water and her family, one of her most loved things was flowers. Whenever her father would buy flowers, she always came with him because she liked going to the flower greenhouse of Suna and looking at all the different varieties of colored petals. Her father would then tell how her mother had a green thumb and she worked in the greenhouses, where she grew plants and flowers and vegetables.

She quickly got out of the water and put on her sandals despite her damp feet. She didn't mind the soggy feeling of her sandals. She skipped towards the meadow, giggling as the squishing sound of her steps amused her.

"Who's there?" a gruff voice interrupted her glee.

Hina approached carefully, and a man sitting on a wooden bench came into view, hidden before by the trees.

She blinked in curiosity in seeing a mirror image of her eyes looking back at her, the lines of age on his face and the grey shade of his hair indicating his old age.

Little Hina dared to move closer. The man's eyes followed her approach. "How did you find this garden, little one?"

"I was playing in the stream. I saw the flowers." She sat beside him on the bench, and he twisted his neck to keep his stare upon her. Little Hina was looking up at him, directly at his eyes. He turned away after a moment. But Hina did not.

"Why do you look so sad at the flowers?"

"This used to be my wife's garden, but after she passed away, my eldest daughter took care of it. But she's away, and no one was able to maintain the blossoms, and weeds have grown."

"Then I'll pull out the weeds, Ojisan!" Little Hina got back on her feet and paused, looking around her before grabbing some blades of grass. "These are weeds, right, Ojisan?"

The old man nodded. Hina started pulling.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"You _what_?!" Neji gripped the collar of Lee's jounin jacket and pulled his teammate's face closer to him. Lee could feel the menace coming out of Neji's breaths and dangerous look.

He had just come out of the Hokage building after a meeting, only to meet a hurrying Lee looking very worried. And he was not pleased with the news he delivered.

"Haruo-kun and I were jogging around Konoha, and Hina-chan wanted to come along, and before we knew it, she was gone!"

"Where's Haruo?"

The guilt made Lee feel fear. "Just in case Hina-chan comes back, I-I told him to wait at your suite—" Neji let him go and took off at once. Lee took off after him, but preferring to lag behind. He felt responsible; he was the one who invited Haruo to train, he was the one who wanted to take laps around Konoha… He was the adult in charge and he didn't think about the wellbeing of the children. He and Haruo had already retraced their steps, but they couldn't find Hina, not even with Haruo's byakugan.

They reached the suite quickly and Neji burst through the door.

"Hina-chan?!" Haruo appeared at the doorway in a hurry, thinking that the one who arrived was his little sister. Instead he found the cold expression of his father looking at him, Lee standing right behind.

"Papa, I—"

Neji laid his hands on his son's shoulders, unknowingly placing weight on his hands. "Where did you notice when Hina was gone?"

"N-near… near the #8 training area."

"Where was the last place you were sure she was with you?"

"The, the marketplace, maybe…"

Neji turned abruptly as he dashed to exit, taking note of the locations and calculating an effective search plan.

"Neji, wait!" Lee called out as Neji passed him.

Neji hoped his daughter didn't get lost in the eastern side of Konoha. Because the east is where the Hyuuga estate and woods are located.

'_Hina_!' his mind called out as he activated his byakugan, focusing on every toddler on the street. He prayed nothing happened to their daughter. Because if something did, he knew he would never forgive himself. And at the back of his mind, he knew he might also never be able to look at his son without blame ever again.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

In his whole life, there was only one time he saw his father vulnerable. When Hina just turned three, she fell ill. She was hospitalized, but her condition worsened. Haruo stayed with the Kazekage during that time, as his father requested a leave from his duties and began to stay at the hospital to watch over at Hina's bedside.

That was when he learned there was the risk of his sister dying from the sickness when she fell unconscious. One of the three Sand siblings would take him to the hospital to visit his sister, the only time he could see his father. He remembered the Kazekage explaining to him the seriousness of his sister's condition and the possibility of her dying; he was preparing an eight-year-old for another loss.

Haruo had been afraid and confused, feeling uneasy at just sitting and waiting at the Kazekage's mansion for news. When he snuck out to go to the hospital one sleepless night, he found his father crying, seated next to his sister's bed, hands clasped tightly and pressed against his forehead as his elbows rested on his knees. But the shaking of his father's shoulders and the unmistakable sound of suppressed sobs never escaped his memory. He ran to his father and embraced him. That night, Haruo stayed at the hospital.

A week of anxiety passed by. Then, as if by miracle or the failed treatments started to take effect, Hina started to get better. And when she awoke and proclaimed she had seen their mother in a dream, he saw his father's tears again as he smiled and kissed Hina's forehead. When the three of them got back to their house after Hina was released from the hospital, his father prayed to his mother's shrine for a long time. The next morning, a picture frame of his mother was on the kitchen table, and Hina greeted their mother good morning like it was routine.

As of now, his father looked vulnerable again.

A map of Konoha was on the table. Tenten and Lee were the ones present yet, and both were inspecting the map along with Neji.

Shikamaru arrived in a puff of smoke. "Naruto sent me ahead. He's going to pluck Hanabi from the landlords' meeting and bring her here." He approached the table and inspected the map. "Let's do it systematically. Location of disappearance?"

"Here." Tenten pointed out a cross.

"Last location of confirmed presence?"

"Here." A circle covered a large area of the map. "Unspecified."

"Haruo." Shikamaru looked at the boy standing at the side. "Can you specifically point out the likely places you were sure of her presence?"

The boy hesitantly approached. "I-I-I can't be too-too sure…"

"It's ok; calm down and think it over." Shikamaru instructed the boy.

Haruo closed his eyes. "I-It might be the marketplace… H-Hina-chan, also said she wanted t-to visit the Yamanaka flower shop, a-and I told her, we'd go after finishing. "

"Okay, let's start at the marketplace. Did anything catch her attention there?"

Haruo squinted his eyes at the map, as if the answer there. "F-fish…"

A slam on the table was heard and the next thing they knew, Neji was holding his son's shoulders and glaring down at the frightened boy.

"Can't you give something useful?!" Neji was gripping his son's shoulders tightly and started shaking him in anger. "What are you going to do if we lose your sister?!" Neji shouted through gritted teeth.

Haruo's eyes were clenched as his head was bowed, tears trailing down his face.

"Neji, that's enough!" Tenten pried Neji's arms away from his son. He backed away and dropped to a seat, running a hand through his hair, his frustration evident in his clenched eyes.

Lee and Tenten looked at each other. To hear Neji outrightly blame his son was a remembrance of the past Neji. Lee and Tenten had seen how much their former teammate had changed, from losing to Naruto, falling in love with Hinata, and becoming a father. But the greatest change had been when little Hina was born, the daughter who was like a mirror of her departed mother in more ways than one.

When Hinata died, the only thing that kept Neji from complete grief was the responsibility of being a single parent caring for a newborn and a five-year-old boy. Neji refused any outside help in raising his children, and instead asked for another shinobi from Konoha to help in his duties, if only for three years. Lee could attest to the great change in Neji as he was the co-ambassador sent by Naruto, and he witnessed how Neji was gentle and open with his children, especially with his youngest. And Neji once told him that if he didn't have his daughter to remind him of Hinata, he might've pushed everyone away after her death, including their son.

"I'm sorry…" Haruo whispered. His fisted hands at his sides were shaking.

"No need to lose calm, Neji." Shikamaru tried to ease the tension and nerves. "I know a lost child is actually harder to track than a missing nin, but we'll find her."

The door burst open and eyes turned to the newly arrived.

"I heard what happened!" Hanabi rushed inside with Naruto.

"Neji!" He approached the man sitting at the table, silent with his head down, hands clasped together at his nape.

"I'm sorry, Hanabi-obaasan; it's my fault…" Haruo looked down again, crying. Hanabi gently put her hands on his shoulders. "We'll look for her." Hanabi comforted. Haruo reminded her of her timid sister as he wiped his tears with the long sleeves of his shirt.

"We've already searched that area manually and we didn't find her. We also asked around, and nobody saw a little Hyuuga girl around." Tenten told Shikamaru. Hanabi left Haruo with a pat on his shoulders before joining the group surrounding the table.

Naruto was already at Shikamaru's side, listening to him report on the situation. "Well, Kiba and Shino are out on an ANBU mission right now, but maybe we can ask a tracker from the Inuzuka clan to help us." Naruto approached Haruo and placed an arm over his shoulders. "Don't cry, Haruo-kun. We'll find her for sure."

"I-it's definitely my fault…"

"It's not your fault, Haruo-kun." Hanabi spoke up. "It's _your_ fault!" She pointed at Neji.

Hanabi's accusation made him rise from his seat in anger. "What did you say?!"

"You heard me!" Hanabi slammed her palms on the table and stood up as well to match her cousin. "You should've let her stay at the Hyuuga manor with me so she wouldn't be left on her own, but you were too stubborn and proud! Now look what happened! It's your carelessness that should be blamed!"

"What?!" Neji was enraged.

"If _anything _happens to my niece, after we find her, I am taking her and Haruo into _my_ custody, seeing that you are unable to look after them!"

At that statement, the veins of Byakugan appeared beside Neji's eyes, Hanabi's following not a second later. Seeing the imminent battle, Naruto came to restrain Neji while Tenten held her former student back. Shikamaru stood in between the quarreling parties, hands outstretched to distance the two. Lee was trying to convince the two Hyuuga to calm down.

Haruo was standing away from the commotion, silently watching with forlorn eyes. If his sister was harmed because of his carelessness, he would never forgive himself, just as his father would not as well. His family was the core of his life; his life revolved around his father and sister, even his mother who had already passed.

He could hear the clear anger and blame in his father's and aunt's voices as they shouted at one another, not listening to the others trying to break the argument as his father and aunt were struggling free to commence a physical fight.

But even with the shouts, Haruo heard the faint knocks on the door, and his eyes widened in hope as he rushed to open the door.

Haruo stilled as he met a pair of eyes similar to his. It was a while before he found his voice, as his attention was finally diverted to the small figure in the old man's arms. "Hina-chan!"

The noise stilled for a moment.

The old man carrying Hina stepped inside the room, not bothering for an invitation as he approached the crowd near the table.

"O-otousan!" Hanabi called out shocked and Neji was the first one to spur into action as he grabbed Hina from the man's arms and took the nearest seat, cradling the slumbering Hina in his arms. Neji's glance flitted at Hiashi for a moment before quickly checking on his daughter for any injury or cut, brushing aside her bangs.

"She was quite tired she fell asleep. She was weeding the garden the entire afternoon."

Neji just managed to stare at Hiashi. "I see."

"She was famished by the time the sun set. I let her dine with me. She had such a hearty appetite she fell asleep soon after supper."

For a moment, a dark voice whispered inside Neji's mind that perhaps, Hiashi had poisoned his daughter, but Hiashi would be condemned by law, clan head or not, for victimizing an innocent child. It will be an injustice that will not escape Naruto, and the blemish on the Hyuuga honor will lower their status in the village and the respect of the people. But Hina squirmed then, trying to find a comfortable position, placating her father's imminent thoughts of paranoia and suspicion.

Neji rushed to his daughter's room to place her on her bed, making sure to tuck her in comfortably. He kissed her head before brushing aside her hair to reveal her clear forehead, and the relief he released in his sigh as he leaned his forehead on hers settled his fear the moment he saw her sleeping in her grandfather's arms.

Hina stirred, only to adjust to her side, cuddling Usagi-san. Neji stood and walked outside the room, leaving his daughter to sleep peacefully.

"Haruo," Neji called out from the door. "Come inside and look after your sister."

"Hai," Haruo replied to his father. He spared a glance at the grandfather he had never met, bowing his head slightly, not knowing how to react to a stranger who was supposedly family. Hiashi tilted his head in acknowledgement towards him, and Haruo looked to his worried aunt before entering the room, closing the door behind him.

The room was quiet as Neji stood unmoving, staring at Hiashi. Apparently, the others who had been in the room left already, leaving the two Hyuuga present. Finally, Neji bent his back perpendicularly in a reverent bow, hands at his sides. "You have my deepest gratitude, Hyuuga-sama, for bringing my daughter back unharmed." After a moment of silence, Neji raised his form, his back straight at he dared to look in the face of his wife's father.

"She happened to find her way into the Hyuuga lands. "

Hiashi then turned to Hanabi who was standing to the side, worriedly observing the two men. "Hanabi, you should head back to the compound before me. I have some things I wish to discuss with Neji."

"D-demo, Otousan…" Hanabi's eyes flickered to Neji's face for a moment, as he and Hiashi never took their eyes off one another, even as Hiashi spoke to his daughter.

"Hanabi," Hiashi turned his head to her., and she was surprised to hear weariness in his tone, a pleading that bore a burden of many years. "Please."

Hanabi took a deep breath and nodded once, keeping her eyes down, avoiding looking at her father and cousin before she left the room quietly.

As soon as the click of the door filled the tense and silent atmosphere in the room, Neji prepared himself for what was to come.

He could not have anticipated Hiashi's next movement. For all Neji's optical dexterity, the moment happened so fast it was as if Neji missed how it happened when he blinked, as if there were a omitted transition he hadn't caught.

Neji could not believe the sight in front of him, as if his eyes were tricked by genjutsu. Because in front of him, Hiashi, the proud Head of Hyuuga, was on his knees, hands folded in front, forehead touching the ground in a position of contrition, just like the time when his uncle visited him after he lost his fight with Naruto during the chuunin exams.

"I know years have passed, but I wish to ask for forgiveness."

Neji did not know what to do, could not move, as if a genjutsu had petrified him into stone, enabling paralysis of his limbs and muscles.

"I know you have every right to withhold forgiveness, but I ask it of you. Forgive me for my foolishness," the old man's voice broke as tears threatened his vocal chords. "I let anger blind me for so many years, until it is too late to gain what I have lost and what I have pushed away."

Neji swallowed, removing the blockage in his throat as he tried to find his voice. "Please, Hiashi-sama," Neji bent down to touch his uncle's shoulder, "Raise your head. Let us speak on the sofa."

Hiashi lifted his head to look at his nephew's countenance. As neji beckoned to the plush seat behind him, Hiashi followed suit and the two men sat side by side. A momentary silence followed before the elder of the two spoke again.

"Neji, I…" Neji was surprised to hear Hiashi's voice crack, an evidence of his vulnerability, something Neji never thought the man to have.

Hiashi moved a hand over his mouth, as Neji watched with utmost fascination and shock in his widened eyes as he witnessed the mighty former head of the clan weeping openly in his presence.

"Neji… could… could you ever forgive me?" Hiashi clenched his eyes shut, trying to bar the flow of tears of regret and remorse.

Neji closed his eyes, a calmness filling his being as he felt the sting of tears behind his eyelids. He had never dreamt of this day, but Hinata surely did. When ill will finally cracked to let forgiveness heal the pain and suffering.

Hiashi felt his nephew's hand on his shoulder and felt his grasp tighten.

"But my daughter… Hinata…it is too late of me to ask her forgiveness…"

Neji could feel the overwhelming burden of guilt on Hiashi's shoulders, racking with suppressed sobs.

"It's too late for me…" Hiashi covered his face with trembling hands. Neji stood and left, returning not long after, standing in front of Hiashi as he extended the picture frame of his wife. Hiashi uncovered his eyes and stared at the picture of his daughter, smiling. He looked up at Neji, a soft smile on his face as he placed his free hand on his uncle's shoulder.

"Hinata has already forgiven you a long time ago."

Hiashi lips quivered to form a smile through the tears as he took the picture frame into his own hands, running his fingers over his daughter's face.

"My dear, dear, Hinata…" Hiashi sobbed as his shoulders shook, tremors of weeping unrelenting as finally, years of suppressed mourning was let loose.

As Neji comforted his uncle, he felt peace finally settle in his soul. Even through the years of emancipation from Hyuuga, their freedom had been chained by a constant fear and regret. But now, Neji could feel the miracle of this moment of forgiveness. Tears fell from his eyes as he joined his uncle in weeping, but they were not tears of sorrow, but of gratitude and happiness. Neji closed his eyes, and for a while, he could envision Hinata's smile behind his eyelids, and he sent a silent prayer to her.

'_Hinata… finally… the cycle of suffering can finally end…Finally, I can place my hope and trust in a future where there are no more caged birds… I can finally believe in family. I have faith."_

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**The End ~owari~**

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_**A/n:**_ Finally! After a long effing time! And after the full conceptualization of making this multi-chaptered fic, I realized this particular chapter resembles the relationship between Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, Sonomi, and their grandfather in Cardcaptor Sakura. Well, this wasn't a part of my original plan for this one-shot (that spawned into three, four chapters x___X) but I wanted a family-centered theme, and I figured the circle can only be completed with Hiashi.

Anyway.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hoped you enjoyed this fic of mine and hopefully in the future I will be able to post my other planned NejiHina fics. I'm hoping I get to continue 'Brand of Betrayal' and finish the drafts of my other NejiHina fics (I wanna write romance and fluff, demmet!).

And for all the NejiHina authors out there, more! Or update! LoLXD

Btw, I just wanted to ask: did anyone see the weed pulling as a metaphor for grudges/anger/hate being eliminated? Hehe, just wanna know if it made sense for you readers… X_x

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED BUT NOT FLAMES (regarding the pairing XP)!**


End file.
